


Trans FTM Marlon: Coming Out

by Exelerfer



Series: Trans FTM Marlon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exelerfer/pseuds/Exelerfer
Summary: A coming out story of Marlon, the Gym Leader of Humilau City.
Series: Trans FTM Marlon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198517





	Trans FTM Marlon: Coming Out

22 year old Marla looked out to the wide open sea of Humilau City, it had been another busy day at the gym with a few gym battles here and there. Next to her in the water, Mantine sailed around in circles surrounded by various Remoraid and Basculin. Her life was fulfilling, but she felt like something, something was missing.

Ever since a little girl, Marla felt that she had always been different from everyone else, she "fit in" well enough but she still felt unusual. As a child, she had played with boys more rather than girls, she had hung out with them more even as she became more feminine later in life. And when she became the Humilau Gym Leader at age 18, everyone called her the Feminine Water Beauty, the Rising Star of the East, and while she liked the labels and attention, something always felt off.

She remembered during puberty as her breasts grew, they weren't very big but they were big enough to make her noticeably uncomfortable. Lost in her thoughts and memories, she was so focused on the horizon that she didn't notice a presence in the gym.

"Hey Marla!"

It was her close friends Doyle, Santino, Enzio and Sable, all of them working at the gym. Apart from Sable who had only joined the friend group when she moved to Humilau around 3 years ago, they had all known each other since childhood. 

"So uh we're just going to go to the beach to swim, wanna come?" shouted Enzio from halfway across the gym. Marla turned back and smiled: "Sure, just give me a sec". Quickly, she made her way across the gym to the entrance not before checking that the lights were off and the air-conditioning too. Thankfully due to her gym outfit: a blue bikini top with some azure shorts, she didn't need to change. She joined up with her friends as they talked and chatted while making their way to the beach.

It was late afternoon but the beach wasn't too empty, there were some people there that seemed like they would be staying there for a while, luckily, Marla and her friends found a spot where they could set up camp and get ready for a late afternoon swim.

Suddenly, Marla had the urge to head to the toilet. Awkwardly, she told her friends that she needed to use the toilet and headed off. After finishing her business, she washed her hands at the aging but still clean metal sink, as she cleaned up, Marla looked at herself.

Female, being labelled like that made her uncomfortable. She felt like she was different from other young women like her, maybe she wasn't a woman at heart. She remembered hearing about people who would bind their chests for certain acting roles and tried that once a few months ago. It wasn't much, just some ace bandages across her chest which left to not only confused friends and gym challengers but also her having to change to her usual bikini top.

Marla thought about people who didn't fit into the gender they were born in. There was a word for that: transgender. She knew there were some transgender people across Unova but many of them were transitioning from male to female. At first she didn't get the concept but for some reason, she did now. Marla thought to herself, was it possible to transition from female...to male. How would she get rid of her breasts? How would she deepen her voice? How would she grow a beard? 

Too many questions, but no answers. If Arceus and the other Legendary Pokemon were real, they didn't give her an answer as they watched from their dimensions. Marla got a text from her phone, it was Santino, he and the others were wondering if she was ok and if everything was alright. Marla replied that she just had some trouble at the sink and would be coming out soon as she switched off her phone and walked out.

As the sun set over the Humilau waters, Marla and her friends swam and played in the water alongside their Pokemon. Thankfully, the beach was Pokemon-friendly although large Pokemon were resricted. Thankfully, Marla had left Wailord in its Pokeball. Suddenly, she felt a jolt in her body, she had to tell her friends the feeling that she had not just today, not just the few months but her life. It was now or never.

After a while, the group made their way up back on shore as they dried up. As Marla grabbed a towel, she spoke to the others.

"Hey guys, can we chat about something?" she asked a little urgently.

The others were confused at first but soon nodded. "Sure, whats up Marla?" asked Sable.

"Well I've been thinking like I'm not a woman, like I have a feminine body but my soul is not female, you get what I meant" Marla blurted as they stared at her.

"So do you feel like a Pokemon or something" questioned Enzio as he scratched his head in confusion.

"No! No. It's.." Marla stammered "You know like people who go from male to female because although they're like biologically male they feel female inside? Well I feel like its the reverse for me. All those labels on me: female, woman, female beauty, it feels uneasy with me. And there are just so many things about my body that I sometimes don't want to look at, like the feminine parts."

The others stared at her, Marla felt like she had made a big mistake. Finally, it was Doyle that spoke out.

"So like a trans man right? Like a man that was born in a woman's body. Yeah I get that, and thats cool. You're the same friend that we know"

Enzio pondered:"I"m not too familiar with transgender people but I really see no reason to not accept you."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Sable. "The binder incident was something more. I just..couldn't put 2 and 2 together." 

Marla smiled, her friends had been more welcoming that she had expected.

"So uh..Marla, should we refer to you with he/him pronouns now right?" questioned Sable.

Marla was stunned, she hadn't even realized that. Everyone knew her and called her "she", but "he"? It felt right and wrong at the same time.

"Sure, that works" replied Marla as she or rather he began changing into his clothes. "I think I plan to tell my family tonight, will you guys come with me? You can stay over for dinner."

"Sure, that's cool" said Doyle as the group continued drying up and walked to Marla's house.

Marla's coming out at home went well too as he revealed his true gender. A few days later, he chose his new name: Marlon. He planned to keep his long hair for now but he knew he would change it soon. Soon enough, official changes took place. Marlon came out as transgender to the world as many were shocked but many were welcoming at the same time. Soon, the Humilau City Gym was known to not be the home of Marla, the Rising Star of the East, it was now the home of Marlon: the Star of the East.


End file.
